Cada uno de mis besos
by elenaweasley
Summary: POR QUE VICTOIRE WEASLEY TAMBIEN TIENE SENTIMIENTOS QUE EXPRESAR HACIA UN AMIGO MUY ESPECIAL… PORFAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER #después de Hogwarts# *SPOILER DE HP7


_**HOLA CHIKAS... HE VUELTO CON UNA SENCILLO FANFIC QUE SURGIÓ DE UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS, SE LLAMA ESTARE (VERSIÓN KABAH CON HA-ASH), OJALA LES AGRADE Y POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS ME GUSTAN AUNQUE SEAN MALAS. **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

_**CADA UNO DE MIS BESOS**_

Los primeros indicios que la mañana había llegado entraban por la ventaja dejando ver que sería un día ligeramente lluvioso, sin embargo para Victoire Weasley parecía ser el día mas iluminado de todos, tenia poco mas de 1 hora que se había despertado esperando con ansias escuchar a su madre avisándole que pronto se irían… había pasado las vacaciones de verano en Francia con sus abuelos y tíos y aunque habían sido una vacaciones muy divertidas, (según sus padres y hermana) para ella había sido la mas larga de toda su vida.

No es que no se hubiera divertido con su familia, los adoraba, se divertía con ellos y obviamente su abuela había renovado casi todo su guardarropa el día anterior cuando visitaron las ultimas boutique, sin embargo a pesar de ser una Delacour, la sangre Weasley era la mas dominante en su carácter y aunque era un poco vanidosa con su arreglo personal su forma de ser era de lo mas sencilla…

_**HOY COMO OTROS DÍAS ME LEVANTO **_

_**Y SE QUE TU ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO**_

_**DE MIRARME Y DE PEDIRME QUE CONTIGO ESTE**_

_**AMÁNDOTE**_

El fin de cursos en Hogwarts se veía lejano, sin embargo para Vic estaba mas reciente en su memoria que nunca.

**************flash back************

-FELICIDADES!!!- Acabada colgarse del cuello de su "primo" Ted, quien ese año concluía sus estudios de la escuela de magia y hechicería.

-gracias Vic…- susurro Ted aun aprisionado en sus brazos – nos vemos al rato ya sabes donde- le susurro antes de ser atiborrado de abrazos y felicitaciones por sus padrinos, abuela y familia Weasley en general…mientras tanto dichas palabras había provocado en la chica un escalofrío que apenas algunos días había experimentado.

Desde que tenía uso de razón Teddy Lupin siempre había sido su "primo" aunque no de sangre si de afecto; siempre había sido su amigo y su confidente… se conocían los noviazgos fugaces y sin importancia que ambos había tenido hasta ese día con algunos alumnos(as) de la escuela… si embargo algo había cambiado en los días anteriores donde había caído en cuenta que el próximo ciclo escolar no estarían juntos (al menos en la escuela).

Había pasado algunas horas desde la ceremonia de graduación y a pesar de las fiestas que se habían armado en la sala común de todas las casas (para despedir a los de 7mo año) dos Gryfindors se había escabullido hacia los terrenos del castillo y se introducían por el sauce boxeador hacia su lugar favorito…

-jaque... ¿Qué pasa Vic estas muy distraída?- era la tercera vez que Ted le ganaba en el ajedrez, ambos chicos estaban en tumbados en la alfombre centrando su atención al tablero de ajedrez, la habitación estaba levemente iluminada con algunas velas los muebles tenían el mismo aspecto de viejos desde hacia años sin embargo se mostraba un toque de habitables (desde que Vic llego a Hogwarts junto con Teddy se escabullían de vez en cuando a jugar ajedrez a la casa de los gritos).

-nada… es solo que me da un poco de tristeza que te vayas

-tonta… No te preocupes todavía tenemos las vacaciones para divertimos... ¿ya sabes cuando llegas a la Madriguera?- en ese momento la cara de tristeza de Vic se convirtió en nerviosismos

-Es que; nos vamos a Francia- los ojos color chocolate penetraron la mirada de la Weasley

-el año pasado fuiste… ¿otra ves?- la pregunta de Ted sonó un poco acusativa y ¿celosa?

-ya sabes como es mi mamá Teddy... esta vez logro convencer a mi papá con irnos el mes entero a Francia y mi hermana colaboro con ello

-1 mes!!!... ¿Qué vas hace en Fr…- pero se callo de pronto y Vic noto como el rostro de Ted se desencajaba –dijiste que no había sido nada importante- acuso Ted

-¿de que hablas?

-de Frank... el vecino de tus tíos

-ay Teddy ni siquiera me acordaba de él

-pero imagino que él si... y estará emocionado de volverte a ver- habían olvidado por completo el juego de ajedrez

-¿y si así fuera?- le había molestado mucho la forma en que Ted le hablaba… ¿Qué derecho tenía él para celarla?

-te gusta- el pelo de Ted se volvió rojo de un momento a otro incluso más rojo que el de la Weasley

-y que si me gusta… no eres mi padre para pedirte permiso- le grito Vic y se puso de pie en un instante – te aviso que me voy a Francia y por lo menos esperaba un "buen viaje Vic... Te voy a extrañar, diviértete" pero se ve que solo te interesa que no voy a estar para servirte de tu tapadera con mi abuela y mi tío Harry cuando te vayas a parrandear al pueblo muérete Lupin!!- y pateo el tablero saliendo lo mas rápido que podía de aquel lugar…

No volvió a ver a Ted en toda la noche y al día siguiente se quedo platicando con sus amigas en el compartimento que solo lo vio pasar y aunque ambos compartieron una mirada solo se despidieron con un sencillo movimiento de la mano atreves del cristal; ese mismo día en la noche partirían a Francia por lo que no comieron en la Madriguera….Victorie se sentía muy mal, siempre que peleaba con Ted lo arreglaban en lapso de 2 o 3 horas pero ahora era mucho tiempo, su tristeza se acabo cuando al día siguiente mientras desayunaba con sus abuelos (en Francia) había recibido la visita de Nyph (la lechuza de Ted) con un carta dirigida a ella con una nota en el sobre "para cuando este sola por favor"….

*******fin del flash back*************

Y ahí estaba en el sofá de la sala esperando la hora de regresar a Inglaterra, con el pergamino en la mano aunque un poco arrugado de tanto leerlo, ya lo sabia de memoria lo que decía sin embargo le era fantástico leer lo que sentía Ted de su puño y letra… volvió hacerlo en voz baja….

"_Querida Vic_

_Se que me porte mal la otra noche, pero me desconcertó que te fueras y mas saber que pasaríamos separados mucho tiempo. Por que me he acostumbrado a tu compañía, a tu risa, a tu voz, a ti. _

_Me he dado cuenta que te necesito en mi vida mas de lo que pensé y no para que seas "mi tapadera" sino para que estamos juntos, riendo, soñando, se que no es el modo adecuado pero necesitaba decirte lo que se que siento, lo que he sentido desde hace varios años y que aunque quería negarlo (por que me acostumbre a ver como mi prima) no puedo hacerle esto a mi corazón._

_Solo espero que sientas lo mismo que yo, por que me atrevo a decir que te quiero mucho mas que a una amiga; .te quiero como una chica hermosa, divertida y que me conoce mas que a mi mismo y con la cual quiero compartir todos mis sueños._

_Deseando verte pronto_

_Tu Teddy"_

_**BUSCO ENTRE MIS COSAS UNA FALDA UNOS ZAPATOS**_

_**ALGO QUE YO SIENTA QUE TE PONE DE CABEZA Y A TEMBLAR**_

_**AL PASAR**_

-Vic ya despídete- Victorie salió de su mundo y comenzó a despedirse de sus abuelos

-wuaoo hija egtas hegmosa- comento la abuela, haciendo que Bill observara a su pequeña, la cual se había puesto un vestido azul celeste strapless, con falda circular que llegaba a la rodilla, una sandalia blancas conjunto con una bolsa y un sencilla diadema blanca dejando su cabello rojizo caer hasta su media espalda

-abuela… solo es un vestido

-pego yo no hablo del vegstido… sino de tu rostrog querida… se nota el amog- comento su abuela dándole un beso y dejando a la chica mas roja que un tomate

-bueno...mhm… nos vamos- apresuro Bil (digno padre celoso jajaja), el matrimonio y las chicas se despidieron y los cuatro tomaron el traslador que los llevaría hacia su destino (en el cual pasaría los últimos tres días de vacaciones para hacer las comprar del nuevo curso) La Madriguera.

_**Y NO SE COMO EXPLICARTE **_

_**QUE SI TENGO MIEDO DE MIRARTE Y ACERCARME**_

_**DE QUE NO PUEDA NI HABLARTE**_

_**AL QUERER DECIRTE QUE TAMBIÉN ME MUERO **_

_**YO POR TI**_

Apenas toco el pasto de los terrenos de la Madriguera Vic sintió sus piernas flaquear, no sabía si Ted estaba ahí sin embargo sabía que el encuentro estaba cada vez mas cerca... fueron recibido por sus abuelos y sus tíos George y Percy (al igual que sus familias, los demás estaban por llegar) quienes se preparaban para un almuerzo a la sombra de los arboles... aunque Vic se contuvo un buen rato no pudo dejar de preguntar por él

-abue y la tía Andrómeda no vendrá? Dijo mientras acomodaba unos platos

-la tía Andrómeda o Teddy?- escucho la burla de su primo James que acababa de llegar y unos momentos después había recibido un golpe en el hombre de su hermano Albus… mientras que Vic lo fulminaba con la mirada

-mi abuela viene mas tarde… no te preocupes por ella, tarde pero llega- Ted Lupin, más guapo que nunca según ojos de Vic apareció detrás de su padrino Harry y se acerco a darle un sencillo beso en la mejilla –es bueno verte de nuevo Vic...estas hermosa- le susurro mientras la abrazaba… se perdió unos segundos en los brazos del chico y su aroma.

_**ESTARÁS…**_

_**EN CADA UNO DE MIS SUEÑOS**_

_**Y TENDRÁS…**_

_**SI CADA UNO DE MIS BESOS **_

_**ME DARÁS…**_

_**LO QUE NECESITE DE TU TIEMPO PARA SONREÍR**_

A pesar de estar disfrutando el momento se separaron bajo la mirada de toda o parte de la familia Weasley, los mayores compartían mirada mientras los pequeños reían por lo bajo, Vic se concentró en saludar a sus tío y escuchar las quejas de su primita Lily de que no le hubiera escrito nada en esos días!!.

Para la hora en que estaba lista la comida, toda la familia Weasley se encontraba reunida incluido Ted y la abuela Andrómeda que ya era parte de esta.

Mientras comían Vic podía sentir la mirada de Ted desde el otro lado de la mesa, ella había sido absorbida por sus primitas y él por el Tío George que lo animaba a integrarse a la sociedad de Sortilegios Weasley para una nueva sucursal, sin embargo de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraba y una sonrisa cómplice se dibujaba en ambos.

Después del almuerzo la familia se había dispersado tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, mientas tanto Vic repartía los recuerditos que había traído, dejando al final a Ted que por cierto se había perdido de su vista… sin embargo sabía a donde encontrarlo.

_**HOY FUE DIFERENTE TE ACERCASTE Y SIN PERMISO ME BESASTE **_

_**TIERNAMENTE Y LENTAMENTE FUI PERDIENDO LA RAZÓN**_

_**POR TU AMOR**_

-¿cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?- no necesitaba voltear, sabía que era ella la persona que había llegado a su espalda, Ted estaba absorto mirando en un árbol de los terrenos un tallado que desde hace unos 5 o 6 años había descubierto y que desde ese momento había sido su lugar favorito, siendo Vic la única que conocía el motivo.

-bien... ya sabes con mis abuelos pura diversión- se detuvo un instante y poco a poco se recargo en el árbol viendo de lado a Ted –Frank te manda saludos- por la forma en que lo dijo Ted comprendió que era una broma sin embargo no pudo dejar se sentir celos

-¿a si?.. .seguro te dio un tour especial

-nada de eso…- sonrió bajando la mirada – fue a verme cuando supo que estaba en Francia, pero enseguida noto que no estaba interesando en él- volvió a perderse en la mirada del chico –que estaba interesada en otro chico y le manda saludos- sonrió, la cara de Ted era una poesía –¿y que hiciste en estos días?- volvió a mirar al lago tratando de calmar su nerviosismo; si embargo la respuesta del chico no se dio en palabras sino que en acciones. Vic sintió la mano de Ted sobre su barbilla y dejándose guiar volvió a mirarlo, se sintió a morir cuando observó que Ted miraba con detenimiento los labios de ella, los estudiaba y con su dedo pulgar los acaricio lentamente… se acerco poco a poco y los probo, Vic cerro los ojos lentamente y por el mismo impulso y nerviosismos puso su mano en un hombro del chico.

Poco a poco sus bocas se conocieron, Ted saboreo lentamente los labios de Vic, los recorrió con una lentitud que mataba y fascinaba a la vez...

_**NO HAY EN ESTE MUNDO ALGO QUE PUEDA SEPARARNOS**_

_**Y NOS FUIMOS JUNTOS CAMINANDO DE LA MANO Y SIN HABLAR**_

_**AL PASAR **_

-deseando hacer esto- susurro Ted y su aliento choco con la boca de Vic. Volvió a besarla y esta vez el beso fue mas profundo ella se atrevió a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello y él acariciar lentamente su cintura y espalda

-me encanto tu carta- susurro Vic, ambos se tomaron de la mano y mantenían sus cabezas unidad por la frente, perdiéndose en la mirada de su acompañante

- se que no era el modo... pero deseaba decirte cuanto te quiero... cuanto te necesito- volvió a besarla –te quiero Vic- dijo entre besos

-yo también Teddy- estuvieron un rato así abrazados, después Ted se separo un poco de ella y se fijo en el tronco del árbol

-creo que debemos aumentarle algo a este tallado- saco una navajita de su pantalón y con cuidado escribió "_Ted + Vic POR SIEMPRE"_ encerrado en un corazón.

-así se ve mejor acompañado- sonrió Vic pasando su mano por el otro corazón que se nota que tenia varios años ahí… sintió como los brazos de Teddy la tomaron por la espalda colocando su barbilla en el hombro de ella, perdiéndose ambos en el tallado del árbol

-Vic… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- soltó con algo de temor en su voz

-¿y todavía lo dudas?- se volvió lentamente para besarlo con un poco mas de atrevimiento

-mhum… ¿interrumpo?- el paraíso en el que estaban Vic y Teddy se desvaneció al ver a un serio pelirrojo observando como su hija se besaba con Teddy Lupin

-papá... yo…

-Bill… mira nosot- ambos chico se habían quedado mudos sin embargo Bill le ahorro la pena

-Vic llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts tu mamá se esta preparando para ir a buscar algunas cosas hoy, ve con ella, y dicho esto hizo un movimiento que permitió a la chica encaminarse a la casa dando una ultima mirada a Ted de nerviosismo.

_**Y NO SE COMO EXPLICARTE **_

_**QUE SI TENGO MIEDO DE MIRARTE Y ACERCARME**_

_**DE QUE NO PUEDA NI HABLARTE**_

_**AL QUERER DECIRTE QUE TAMBIÉN ME MUERO **_

_**YO POR TI**_

-Bill yo

-al fin se dieron cuenta de que existían- comento Bill que parecía estar asimilando la situación que ahora existía entre ambos chicos

-espero no te moleste… ralamente la quiero- dijo el chico con todo el valor que pudo juntar

-solo te pido que la hagas feliz… aunque seas de la familia... habrá varios pelirrojos enojadas si ella sufre- sonrió

-no te preocupes por ello- sonrió un poco mas relajado Ted al mirar que Bill aceptaba la nueva relación de él con su hija

-veo que has modificado este lugar- observo el árbol con los dos corazones

- si… creo que soy un poco mas atrabancado que mi mamá... no espere mas tiempo para plasmar mi sentimientos por Vic- se sentí tonto al hablar de ese asunto con él

-esto no lo hizo tu mamá… fue Remus quien lo tallo, e igual que tu lo hizo el día que decidió iniciar una relación con Tonks se sentía feliz por que solo ella había logrado sacar su lado romántico según palabras de Remus…- los dos observaron el tronco del árbol, junto al corazón que había hecho Ted hace algunos minutos reposaba otro dibujo mas desgastado por el tiempo _"REMUS + TONKS POR SIEMPRE"…_

_**ESTARÁS…**_

_**EN CADA UNO DE MIS SUEÑOS**_

_**Y TENDRÁS…**_

_**SI CADA UNO DE MIS BESOS **_

_**ESTARÉ…**_

_**EN CADA UNO DE TUS SUEÑOS**_

_**Y TENDRÉ…**_

_**SI CADA DE TUS BESOS**_

*******2 días después*********

_(N/A: los fragmentos son utilizados con todo respeto, está de más decir que los personajes son de J.K. Rowling)_

_James había reaparecido; se había librado del baúl, la lechuza y el carrito, y era evidente que tenía un montón de noticias que contarles._

_-Teddy está ahí- dijo casi sin aliento, señalado hacia atrás - ¡acabo de verlo! ¿Y saben qué estaba haciendo? ¡Besuqueándose con Victorie! –Miró a los adultos y se sintió desilusionado por su desinteresada reacción - ¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Estaba besuqueándose con nuestra Victorie! ¡Nuestra prima! Le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo…_

_-¿los has interrumpido?- pregunto Ginny - ¡eres igualito a Ron!_

_-¡…y me contesto que había venido a despedirse de ella! Y luego que me largara ¡se estaban besuqueando!- añadió James como si temiera no haberse explicado bien _

_-¡Ay sería maravilloso que se casaran!- susurro Lily extasiada - ¡entonces Teddy si formaría parte de la familia!_

_-ya viene a cenar unas cuatro veces a la semana- terció Harry- ¿por qué no le pedimos que se quede a vivir con nosotros, y asunto concluido?_

_-¡eso!- saltó James con entusiasmo-¡a mi no me importaría compartir la habitación con Al! ¡Teddy puede instalarse en mi dormitorio!_

_-¡Ni hablar!- repuso Harry con firmeza- Al y tu compartirán habitación cuando quiera remodelar la casa…_

_(NOTA: FRAGMENTO EXTRAIDO DEL SEPTIMO LIBRO "HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE", EPILOGO; AUTORA J. K. ROWLING)_

-Me tengo que ir- susurro aun abrazada de Teddy cuando se escucharon las campanadas del reloj que marcaban hora de salida

-te veré en Hogmade, guárdame muchos besos amor- dijo robándole un sencillo roce de labios

-serán muchos entonces… sabes que mis besos son y será para ti… te amo…- de dio un ultimo abrazo y un beso mas larga para después prácticamente brincar al tren que ya estaba iniciando su marcha…

-yo también te amo- se despidió Teddy Lupin…

_**NO SE COMO EXPLICARTE QUIERO ACERCAME**_

_**NO SE COMO HABLARTE QUIERO BESARTE**_

_**LO SABS BIEN Y YO TAMBIEN**_

Si, comprendía totalmente a su padre, podría haber juzgado a los románticos por sus cursilerías, por que en sus anteriores y fugaces noviazgos nunca había echo ni cartas ni dibujitos "tontos", pero ahora sabía que solo el verdadero amor lo hacia ser así… por que realmente cuando veía a Victoire sabia que ella iba a estar siempre en sus sueños, tendía sus besos y estaría siempre con ella.

……………………………………………………………………_**.**_

_**ASÍ O MAS TERNURITA JAJAJAJAJA**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER… **_

_**Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS MÁS**_

_**UN ABRAZO Y SI SE PASAN POR LOS DEMÁS FIC'S SE LOS AGRADECERE**_

_**BYEEEEE**_

_**ATTE: ELENA **_


End file.
